First Christmas
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Lee and Lucy bring home a very special Christmas gift. Pure fluff.


**I couldn't help but write this little story of Lee and Lucy's first Christmas with their newborn son Charlie. It's unashamedly fluffy, but I couldn't resist writing it that way. This is the first story I've written with Lee and Lucy as parents, but it definitely wont be the last. I'm also working on an M rated Christmas fic, hopefully to be published within the next week. Only a few weeks to the new series everyone, I'm so excited. And series 9 and 10 confirmed too, what an excellent Christmas present for NGO fans.**

Lee was sitting on a plastic hospital chair, cradling their newborn baby, still slightly in shock at the events of the night, though already completely in love with the tiny human sleeping in his arms. Lucy was being checked over by the obstetrician, having given birth in the early hours of the morning without any medical care in the shopping mall. She had been so brave, going through labour with absolutely no pain relief. And she continued to be brave now, her eyes focused on her son in Lee's arms as the doctor examined her. Lee winced a few times when he heard her draw air in through her teeth, obviously in pain, but she was breathing through it, and even managed to smile when she saw 'snowy' (as he was currently nicknamed) wake up and immediately grip Lee's thumb with his tiny fingers. There was no doubt about it, Lucy was the strongest woman he had ever known. And he'd grown up in the North, so he'd met a few.

Several slightly hazy hours passed by in the hospital, a small team of midwives completing all the necessary checks on the baby and giving Lucy the aftercare she needed.

The police came to talk to the couple, wanting to take their statements about the events of the night, but seeing neither Lee or Lucy were in a fit state to be questioned, agreed to just take a few details and made an appointment to see them in a few days. They had the armed robber in police custody at another hospital, needing to be kept under medical observation since he'd been hit over the head and rendered unconscious by Frank. The police reassured Lee and Lucy that in light of the evidence already given by the store's security guards, Daisy, Toby, Anna and Frank, the armed robber would be going to prison for some time. They were offered counselling, and agreed that might be a good idea in a few days time, once everything sunk in. At the moment though their new baby was sufficient to take their minds off the trauma they had been through earlier.

Once the doctor was happy all was well with mum and baby, he finally allowed them to go home, and as Lee's car was locked in the shopping centre carpark, they were delivered to the flat in an ambulance.

Lee helped Lucy from the ambulance to the door to the apartment block, holding on to her whilst carrying the dreaded hospital bag in his other hand. The baby was wrapped up snugly and and and being carried in a sling under Lucy's coat. They took one careful step at a time, the usually short journey taking a long time as Lucy was having difficultly walking, not helped by the fact there was now quite a lot of snow under foot.

They were both relieved to get into the warm building, and even more relieved that the lift was working. Lucy was pretty sure she wouldn't have made it up the stairs.

" _You know this is the first time there's been a white Christmas in my memory",_ Lucy said.

" _Yeah, I think I only remember one when I was a child back home in Lancashire"._

 _"I'm sure it must be good luck, being born on a white Christmas Day"._

 _"I hope so, seeing as he'll probably be cursed with getting joint birthday and Christmas presents his whole life"._

 _"What do you think he'll say when he's older, when we tell him how he came to be born?"_

 _"When we tell him how babies are made?"_

 _"No Lee, I mean when we well him he was born in Santa's sleigh in the grotto of a shopping mall whilst an armed robbery was taking place. That his dad had to deliver him because we were trapped in there"._

" _I think he'll assume we're making it up...it does sound pretty far fetched doesn't it?"_

 _"Yeah, though just think of the anecdotes he'll have, he'll dine out on that story for life"._

 _"No doubt so will we, I wonder what the NCT group will say when we meet up and tell them"._

 _"I think it's safe to say we'll win the most extreme childbirth story award"._

 _"You know that's not a thing right?"._

 _"Oh, well it should be",_ Lee sounded almost disappointed.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

" _Lee, I thought we were all going to die back there, how come we're already joking about it?"_

 _"It's how we cope I suppose, isn't it, humour. If we didn't laugh we'd probably cry, and what's the point of that"._

 _"You're right. Did your life flash before your eyes, you know, when things got really dark back there?"_

 _"Only the bits with you in. My life didn't really start until met you...Luce..are you okay?"._

Lee panicked when he noticed there were tears rolling down Lucy's cheeks.

" _Yeah, I'm just very happy really, it's everything...relief, joy, hormones, and what you just said, I'm not really crying, I'm not"._

Lee was relieved when Lucy started to smile again through the tears.

" _Night's like tonight make you realise just how precious life is don't they?"_ , he said, bending down to kiss the baby's hat covered head.

" _And make you appreciate how important your loved ones are, how they should never be taken for granted",_ Lucy added, closing the gap between her and Lee and kissing him tenderly on the lips, making him smile against her mouth.

The lift came to halt and opened up on their floor.

" _Before we go in and see everybody, just remember that if my mum gives us any advice, and she will, whether we want it all not, she means well"._

 _"I'll remember. As long as you remember that no matter what my dad says today, however inappropriate, that he did save us last night"._

 _"Don't worry, I'm hardly likely to forget that am I? Your dad could get away with anything now and I'll forgive him"._

 _"You might not need to, you never know, maybe last night has changed him"._

 _"Don't bank on it, I know it's Christmas, but I'm not sure miracles actually happen"._

 _"Oh, they do, we've got one right here",_ Lee said quietly, gesturing towards their new son.

" _Stop it before you make me cry again_ ", Lucy pleaded, her heart filled with so many emotions.

Lee and Lucy opened the door of their flat and were greeted by Lucy's mum and dad, who immediately began fussing over Lucy and cooing over their new grandson, who as yet didn't have a name. Frank and Daisy were also already there, preparing vegetables for the Christmas dinner. They had offered to stay away today, to give the new parents some time alone with their son, but Lee and Lucy had assisted they all come round as planned, as they were determined to have some semblance of a 'normal' Christmas, whatever that was in the Lee and Lucy household.

During the morning, they found a bit of time in between organising things for the new baby to Skype Tim, who cried when he saw his new Nephew on the video, and even to open a couple of presents each. After a while Lucy began to drift off on the sofa, and Lee, who had been telling her she needed to try and get some sleep ever since they walked in the door, finally managed to convince her to go to bed to get some help needed rest.

" _What if the baby needs me? What if he needs feeding?"_

 _"I'll put him down in the cot next to you, he'll cry if he's hungry and you'll wake up"_

 _"What if I don't hear him?"_

 _"You will Lucy, a mum is always on alert when it comes to her child, even when she's asleep. Trust me. Everything you've been through last night, your body needs to recover and for that you need to start with sleep",_ Wendy chipped in.

" _Okay...mum"_ , Lucy nodded and walked gingerly towards the bedroom. To be honest she was not sure she could fight off the tiredness much longer anyway.

Lee started to follow behind with the baby, but was stopped by Geoffrey.

" _Daisy tells me you were quite the hero tonight, well done"._

 _"Not really, Lucy was the brave one"._

 _"You went after that gunman without a thought for yourself...and you helped Lucy bring my grandson safely into the world...so thank you...for looking after them both, I won't forget it"._

 _"Thanks, protecting your wife and child, that's what being father is all about right?"_

 _"That's right. Look...it seems that maybe in the past I've misjudged you, and didn't think you were good enough for my daughter. Not that Lucy cares what I think, and perhaps you don't either, but in my eyes you more than proved yourself last night, that you're worthy of being with her. I'm glad she has you in her life"._

 _"That means a lot Geoffrey...she does care what you think you know, and so do I"._

As Lee finished his sentance he began to yawn, the adrenaline running through his veins finally from last night finally waning and the tiredness catching up with him.

" _Lee, I think you should join Lucy, you need to sleep too"._

 _"What about the Christmas dinner?"_

 _"There's four of us here to take care of that, you two just concentrate on looking after yourselves and that adorable new grandson of mine"._

Lee opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could, and seeing Lucy was fast asleep, tiptoed across the room and carefully placed sleeping 'snowy' in his cot. He lay on top of the bed next to Lucy and found his eyes shutting as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **Some time later...**

Lee and Lucy woke up with a start, the high pitched crying bringing them round, though it took them both a few seconds to realise where it was coming from.

" _I'm guessing that means he's hungry?"_

 _"I assume, but I think there's only one way to find out"._

 _"What way's that?"_

 _"Feed him and see if he stops crying"._

 _"It's a shame they don't come with some sort of translator isn't it?"_

 _"Any kind of instruction manual would be helpful"_

 _"Ow"_ , Lucy winced as she sat up.

" _Are you okay?", Lee asked, concerned._

 _"Yeah...just a bit...tender...you know...down there"._

 _"Of course, I'm sure that's normal"._

 _"Of course it's normal, a small human did just come out of there, not that he seemed that small at the time. Let's just say it stings a bit"._

 _"If there's anything I can do sweetheart tell me"._

 _"Unless its agreeing to give birth to the next one yourself, I'm not sure there is. Anyway, speaking of said not so small human, could you pass him to me?"._

Lucy undid and pulled down the top of her dress, undoing her maternity bra. Taking the baby from Lee, Lucy carefully brought 'snowy' to her breast, encouraging him to latch on. She tried to remember all the advice the midwife had given her earlier about breastfeeding. She'd helped Lucy when she fed him for the first time at the hospital, but there were no experts to talk her through anything now. Talk about being thrown in at the deep end.

Lee watched fascinated as their baby hungrily drank Lucy's milk.

" _What does that feel like Luce? Does it hurt?"_

 _"It's slightly uncomfortable but I wouldn't say it hurts. It feels a bit weird more than anything, though I'm sure I'll get used to it"._

 _"You're doing really well"_ , Lee encouraged.

" _I tell you what though, I don't get how some women breastfeed their babies for several years, the thought of it when they have teeth, ouch"._

Once 'snowy' had finished feeding and she'd winded him, Lucy laid him down on her bare chest, just enjoying the skin on skin contact, knowing how important this was to developing the bond between them. Lee reached across and gently stroked the soft downy hair on top of his head, smiling as 'snowy' gurgled and snuggled in response.

" _He really is the most gorgeous baby ever, isn't he?"_

 _"He certainly is_ ", Lucy agreed.

" _He looks really happy there, I'm sure I just saw him smile"._

 _"Probably just wind"._

 _"No, I swear it was a smile"._

 _"He obviously takes after his dad"_

 _"What...the sense of humour?"_

 _"No, I mean the fact that he looks happy there. You're never happier than when you've got your face buried in my br..."_

 _"Lucy! Don't talk like that in front of 'snowy', you'll traumatise him"._

 _"He doesn't know what we're saying"._

 _"You know what...we can't keep calling him snowy, he needs a name"._

 _"Yeah he does, what do you think?"_

 _"We're definitely not calling him Frank"._

 _"Agreed"._

 _"What about Charlie? Charles is my dad's middle name"._

 _"Charlie, I really like that name"._

Lucy looked down at their son.

" _I think Charlie suits him"._

 _"Charlie it is then. What about a middle name?"_

 _"Joseph? It's sort of Christmassy"_

 _"Yes I like that, or Adam, that's almost your maiden name, that would make your dad happy"._

 _"How about both?"_

 _"Charlie Joseph Adam",_ Lucy whispered close to Charlie's ear, as if addressing him.

As if on queue, Charlie opened his eyes and stared up at her.

" _I think he likes it"._

 _"That's settled then"._

 _"I can't believe that was so easy, I assumed we'd struggle to agree a name. I was expecting arguments"._

 _"Oh._..", Lucy exclaimed suddenly.

" _What's wrong?"_

 _"He's wet, he needs a nappy change"_

 _"I'll do it"_ , Lee volunteered, to Lucy's surprise.

" _You don't have to"._

 _"You've just fed him, it only seems fair"._

 _"True but you don't have the right equipment to feed him"._

 _"Let me go and get the stuff, what do I need?"_

 _"We need a towel to lie him on, a new nappy, baby wipes, nappy bags, nappy cream. It's all over there on the chest of drawers"._

Hands full, Lee came back to the bed and put it all down on the duvet.

" _So, where do I start? I've no idea what I'm doing"._

 _"Do you want me to do it?"_

 _"No, I'm doing this. I'm not going to leave everything to you. I want to be a hands on dad"._

 _"How about we do it together then, this time"._

 _"I suppose you can give me instructions"._

Lucy lay Charlie down on the towel, and Lee undid his babygro, talking to him as he removed it.

" _Now then Charlie, daddy's going to try and change your nappy so you'll be nice and dry. You'll have to be patient with me because I'm a beginner. I'm going to try and do a good job though so I'd be grateful if you didn't wee on me"._

Lee removed the wet nappy and placed it in the nappy bag. As he unfolded the new nappy and tried to work out which way round it went he felt something spray in his face, realising immediately what was happening.

" _Oh...charming...Charlie, what did I just say? Lucy, Charlie just peed in my face"._

" _I know, I saw",_ Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Lee's predicament. She passed him a baby wipe, and he dried himself off.

" _Do you think he was trying to tell me something?"_

 _"No, I don't think did it on purpose_ ". Lucy replied, still giggling.

" _Thanks for your sympathy"._

 _"It's only a bit of wee, we're going to have to get used to that...now wipe him and get the new nappy on quick before he does it again"._

 _"How do you fasten it?"._

 _"Like this I think",_ Lucy took over, sticking the tab down and admiring their joint handiwork.

" _There we are, that's better isn't it Charlie...daddy will forgive you for weeing on him just this once, seeing as you're so cute",_ Lee scooped his son into his arms and gazed at him, still hardly able to believe their baby was actually here.

" _I can't believe we made him Luce, he's amazing isn't he?"_

 _"Yeah he is. We did well"_

 _"I think we're going to be alright aren't we, the three of us?"_

 _"I know we are. You're going to be a brilliant dad, you already are"._

 _"And you're a brilliant mum, I'm still in awe of you after last night...you know how much I love you right?"._

 _"Yeah, I know. I love you too"._

Lucy leaned in to kiss Lee, then backed off when realised he still had wee on his face.

" _What? What's the matter?"_

 _"I think you'd better have a shower, you stink of wee. I think there's some in your hair"._

 _"Oh, I almost forgot about that, I'll go and do that then. Are you sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?"._

 _"I think I'll manage. Charlie's gone back to sleep anyway. I might leave him in the cot and go and see how everyone's doing out there. I'll put the baby monitor on"._

 _"Okay but take it easy, I don't want you to lift a finger today. I won't be happy if I hear you've been so much as peeling a potato while my back is turned"._

 _"Yes, Sir",_ Lucy responded sarcastically. Although she didn't usually like Lee telling her what to do, she thought it was sweet that he was so keen she rested today.

She walked into the living room and towards the kitchen, where there seemed to be an extremely organised operation going on. As usual her mum was managing the preparation of the Christmas dinner with the precision of a sergeant major.

" _Lucy, how are you love?"_

 _"Feeling a bit more human now. Walking's not much fun it has to be said but I'm so happy I'm almost forgetting the pain"._

 _"That's natural darling, and it'll get better soon, I promise. I had two of you remember. Have you had any sleep?"_

 _"Yep, some. Charlie woke up hungry but he's asleep again now"._

 _"Hang on you called him Charlie, you named him?"_

 _"Yes but oh...I meant to wait until Lee came back in to tell you. He won't be happy if he finds out I told you without him"._

 _"It's alright, we'll pretend we don't know. Where is Lee anyway?"_

 _"He's in the shower, Charlie weed on him"._

 _"Oh dear...they do that...babies, he'll get used to it. Tim used to do that all the time"._

 _"For some reason that doesn't surprise me...how's everything in here anyway? It smells nice"._

 _"That'll be the turkey in the oven. It's all going very smoothly, dinner should be ready in about an hour, is that okay with you?"_

 _"It course it is, I'm starving"._

 _"In that case, help yourself to a chocolate to keep you going, your dad's just opened a box"._

 _"Great...is there anything I can do to help?"_

 _"Absolutely not"._

 _"I feel bad letting you lot do all of the work"._

" _Lucy...you've literally just given birth, you should be resting. Now go and sit down in the living room, I'll make you a cup of tea"._

 _"Thanks mum, then after that can I have a glass of wine? I know it's early, but I haven't had a drink for nine months, and it is Christmas. I'll only have the one, because of the breastfeeding...it is okay to have one glass isn't it?"._

 _"Yes darling, and we can do better than a glass of wine, we've got Champagne. It's good stuff, your dad bought it in France in the summer ready to toast the new baby when it arrived"._

 _"Sounds good"._

 _..._

Lee joined Lucy in the living room, fresh from the shower. He was holding Charlie in the Moses basket.

" _Did you wake him up? He was sleeping in the cot_ ", Lucy questioned Lee.

" _He's still asleep, I just didn't like the idea of us all in here and him on his own in the bedroom. He might have been scared when he woke up"._

 _"You know it is okay to leave them asleep in another room in their cot, that's what the baby monitor is for",_ Lucy's mum advised as she joined them in the living room.

" _But I do understand why you don't want to, its natural for new parents to be reluctant to take their eyes off baby even for a minute. But you'll soon realise he'll be fine, at his age he's not going anywhere without you carrying him",_ she added.

" _Yes, soon you'll be more than happy to put him to bed with the monitor and have some time in a separate room",_ Geoffrey said.

" _So, has my grandson got a name yet?"_ , asked Geoffrey, acting the part well. He peered into the Moses basket which Lee had placed on the floor next to the sofa, smiling as he watched the baby sleep.

" _Actually yes",_ said Lucy, looking at Lee, prompting him to tell them.

" _Dad, since you saved us last night, we decided to call him Charlie, after your middle name. To be honest the name Frank just didn't seem right, so we thought this was a good compromise"._

 _"Well, I'm made up, I must say...it's really thoughtful of you. You've made an old man very happy",_ Frank responded, clearly chuffed.

" _He has two middle names"_ , Lucy announced.

" _Since he was born on Christmas Day, his first middle name is Joseph, as in Mary and Joseph"._

" _Lovely_ ", Lucy's mum exclaimed.

" _And finally, Adam, from my maiden name"_ , Lucy looked at her dad, and he grinned.

Right on cue Daisy entered the room with a tray of Champagne glasses, handing one to each of the group.

" _Right then, I would like to propose a toast to Charlie Joseph Adam, the most beautiful baby in the world. Congratulations Lucy and Lee. Charlie is lucky to have you as parents",_ Geoffrey raised his glass as he spoke, the others joining him in the toast.

The sound of the glasses clinking together must have disturbed Charlie, and he began to cry.

" _He can't be hungry again, I've only just fed him. And we've only just changed him",_ Lucy said, sounding slightly frustrated.

" _He probably just wants you to hold him, try gently rocking him, or holding him against your chest"_ , Wendy suggested.

" _Don't get up, I'll get him_ ", Lee insisted, not wanting Lucy to have to keep getting up and down. Lee gently lifted Charlie out of the Moses basket and placed him against his chest, cradling his head and walking up and down, comforting him. This seemed to work straight away, as the crying almost imediately stopped. Charlie soon went back to sleep, and Lee carefully sat down, Charlie settled and sleeping in his arms.

" _You see, sometimes babies just want their mum or dad. You're a natural, Lee",_ Wendy said, impressed with the way her son in law seemed to have taken to his new role.

" _Yes you are_ ", agreed Lucy, resting her head on Lee's shoulder, finding her eyes closing again as she relaxed.

" _Let's go back into the kitchen, finish off this Christmas dinner"_ , whispered Wendy, " _Let the new parents be for for a little while"._

Daisy, Frank, Wendy and Geoffrey all quietly left the room, leaving the new little family of three alone.

Lee smiled then, and didn't think he'd ever stop smiling. As he watched his new born son sleeping in his arms, and felt Lucy snuggle into him and heard her murmuring softly as she began to snooze, he'd never been happier in his whole life. He had never been particularly religious, but at that moment he found himself wanting to thank God, or whatever higher being that may have existed, for bringing Lucy into his life, for blessing them with their baby, the best Christmas present anyone could wish for...


End file.
